Sonourge
by BlazingCat123
Summary: Scourge is really angry at Sonic and wants to kill him. Luckily Sonic got quick to his feet and is lucky for now,but now,Is Scourge having new feelings for Sonic?
1. chapter 1

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

Sonic as usual was running from someone,except this time it wasn't Amy.

He zoomed through the fields,lighting the grass on fire."Please don't kill me,please don't kill me!"Sonic looked back and his eyes shrinked,he was gaining on him.

"Yeah,you better run!"

"Scourge what's going on?! I haven't even talked to you,why all of a sudden you want to kill me?"

"Because…."

After Scourge said that,Sonic tripped on a rock and fell towards the ground. Scourge was standing towards him, "You are a worthless piece of shit."

Sonic clasped both of his hands together,"Please Scourge,I'm begging you,don't do anything to me." Scourge snickered, "You think I'm just gonna let you go so easily? You're more pathetic than I thought Blue" He set his foot on Sonic's head. He whispered close to Sonic's ear,"Any last words?"

Sonic grinned,"Only this." Sonic grabbed a hold on Scourge's foot and managed to swing him to a tree close bye. Scourge's back got slammed into the tree. He groaned in pain and didn't have a time to react until it was too late. Sonic pinned him to the tree,holding his wrists and putting his knee between Scourge's legs. Making sure Scourge couldn't escape. He leaned in towards Scourge's ear and said,"You should be more quick,slow poke." Scourge struggled to get free from Sonic's grasp. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Sonic was going to ask what he meant but he got a better idea to rile Scourge up. "Whatever you say green." Scourge,waiting for Sonic to hit him or something then felt something warm on his neck. He stared in shock and horror that THE Sonic the hedgehog was licking him! Sonic kissed gently then rough and then gently again. He nipped Scourge's neck,leaving marks on his anti's neck. Scourge gasp and bit his lip. "What the fuck is he doing? And why do I feel the need to bite my lip?" Scourge let out of tiny moan,"Ahhhhhh,Blue…." Sonic stopped nipping his neck and stared at Scourge with a confused look. Scourge realised what he just did and turned away,he had a hard pink blush on his muzzle.

"W-why did you stop?" Scourge murmured, to much to his disappointment.

Sonic cocked his head,"Scourge?" Scourge didn't look at him,Sonic put two of his fingers on his chin and made Scourge face him. "What?"

"Scourge are you gay?" Scourge tilted his head in anger,"NO I'M NOT."

Sonic raised an eyebrow,"Then how come it looked like and SOUNDED like you liked me licking you?"

"None of your damn business,I-i was just thinking about Fiona,yeah!"

Sonic not buying it had a smirk on his face.

"Why is he looking at me with that sexy face,wait did I just call his face SEXY?" Scourge thought,he asked,"What?"

Sonic leaned close to his face."Alright then you won't enjoy me doing this to you."

"What do you mean-" Sonic began to kiss Scourge's neck again. Scourge again tried to keep himself from moaning. Sonic already getting bored,still pinning Scourge,used one hand and caressed Scourge's sides. Scourge gasp,"Blue,stop!"

"Why greenie? I thought you were enjoying it." Sonic used both hands now,rubbing Scourge's hips with rhythm. Scourge not thinking straight and not realizing that he can easily get free, put his arms around Sonic's shoulders. Sonic smiled,"And I thought you weren't the submissive type." Sonic tucked on Scourge's tail and caressed Scourge's cheek. He let out loud and long moans,"Blue...Ahhhhh…..please,I want more." Sonic pressed his body on Scourge's and started grinding.

A long twenty minutes of pleasure,Sonic stopped and released Scourge. He fell with a thud. Sonic rubbed under his nose,"Welp,I had my fun torturing you see ya later!" Sonic zoomed away into the sunset,leaving Scourge I'm confusion. "Am I really falling for the blue hero?" Scourge asked to himself,"Fuck."


	2. Sonourge Chapter 2

Sonic after a few minutes stopped running,he was thinking about Scourge and what he did to him. 'Oh man,maybe I shouldn't have done that…..I guess I have to go apologize?" Sonic said with a light pink blush. He changed his direction to station square was and he hoped Scourge was there.

With Scourge…

"Man,what am I going to do? I think I have feeling for the idiotic hero…" Scourge mumbled while walking towards station square. He covered his face with both of his hands. "But I don't think he loves me…..he just did that to "torture" me…" Scourge then put his hands on his head," Oh man! If Fiona finds out I'm done!"

Scourge noticed that he was the center of attention right now,everyone was staring at him. "What are you looking at? You bastards!" Everyone whispered to each other. Scourge didn't like that.

"Hey what are you sissys talking about huh?! Say it to my face!" Scourge was ticked off,he punched a wall and left a Mark on it. He started to turn into a ball and spin dashed a whole building to the ground. By now, people were screaming for the blue hero to save them.

With Sonic…

"Finally,station square!" Sonic said with a smile,but then his expression changed,when he saw that someone was destroying the buildings. "Who the heck-" Sonic then made a frown,"Scourge,I'm coming for ya."

Sonic blasted to the speed of sound and made it to station square less than 50 seconds. He scanned the area,hoping to find Scourge. He tapped on a cat with brown fur and brown eyes. "Excuse me good sir,have you seen a hedgehog that looks like me but with green fur and blue eyes?"

"Oh thank god,Sonic! Yeah he's over there smashing watermelons,I don't know if i should be scared or not."

"Thanks." Sonic ran and then tackled Scourge. He was caught by surprise

"Gah! Let's go!"

"Scourge we need to talk."

"Of what?!"

Sonic holded Scourge so he wouldn't escape, "Just come with me and we can talk at my place." Scourge had a blush on his face and simply grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic looked at the villagers looking at them. He sighed, "Sorry about that! He didn't mean it!"

One villager scoffed at his remark. "Of course he did, Sonic! He's a villain, I'm surprised he didn't kill anybody."

Scourge chuckled, "Keep talking like that I'm sure you'll be the first to get killed." Sonic threw Scourge on his shoulder to give him a warning sign to shut up. Scourge slightly blushed and angrily growled from the stares.

"Don't worry miss, I'll handle the situation." Sonic said before speeding off with his green counterpart. Scourge as much as he hated/liked being carried by the blue hero,held on to him since Sonic was running very roughly and careless.

Sonic didn't say anything about the contact, but did try to speak to Scourge to make it less awkward for the both of them. "So um...sorry about earlier?"

Scourge narrowed his eyes at him, "Yeah I don't think a sorry can do for me, blue." He said, not really sure what to say to Sonic. He did like the contact with him, but then again, he could be in big trouble with Fiona.

Sonic chuckled and soon stopped at his tracks, looking over his humble home near the beautiful meadow. "Ok,I figured that who wouldn't cut for you either. Let's go inside and we can try to sort things out."

"Whatever." Scourge grumbled. Sonic opened the door and went straight to his bedroom. Scourge looked around for a few second before Sonic closed the door behind them. "Nice place ya got here blue.I mean it's not as great as my castle but it's alright." Scourge said looking around to his new surroundings. Sonic chuckled again and sat down on his dark blue bed.

"Thanks greenie." Sonic answered. Though after that, it was a bit silent for a while. Neither didn't know how to start and talk about what had happened with the both of them before Scourge trashing the town.

"You know,you can let go of me now." The green hedgehog said to the blue one. Sonic somehow didn't realize this and quickly let go of his so called enemy. He scratched under his nose with his finger and tried hard not to blush. "Oops,sorry Scourge. But I was just thinking you could have broken free from my grip the moment I grabbed you in the city.

Scourge shrugged, the hold wasn't that bad, a little embarrassing, but comforting. "Yeah but I was just curious what you wanted to talk about,especially with me."

Sonic sighed and looked down, "I just wanted to say what I did was way to far. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I regretted it when you left." Scourge crossed his arms and put his shades over his eyes. He was a bit upset Sonic regretted it. Scourge was shock on what he was thinking and why he felt upset, *Why do I care? It was pretty weird but. The feeling are here now and there's nothing a can do about it.* He thought.

"You caught me off guard I'll tell you that. A punch or a kick in the nuts would have better to be honest." Scourge said,lying.

"Oh...really? It was that bad?" Sonic spoke softly. He felt hurt a little, he didn't mean it to be THAT horrible. As much as Sonic hated it and tried to ignore it, Sonic enjoyed it a little. It's crazy he first thought, but if Sonic didn't care how Scourge felt or they were in a private place,he would have continued.

Scourge nodded. Sonic laughed a little under his breath. "Same for me Scourge, if you did that to me, I would rather you kill me then do that." He said lying.

For some reason Scourge imagined doing that to Sonic, and he felt himself heating up a little.After he hear the rest of Sonic's sentence,Scourge felt his ears droop a little, but you could hardly notice and since he had his shades on,you couldn't see the sadness in his blue eyes.

"Welp, now you know how I feel." Was the only thing he said.

Sonic looked at his counterpart and played the image in his mind, he did remember how Scourge made a few sounds that didn't seem like he hated it and his words as well. "Well I'm positive it wasn't that bad for you though. For what I remembered, it looked like you liked it." He said smiling playfully.

Scourge shuddered, *Damn it, can't let him know how I actually liked what he was doing.* He barked at him, "Shut up! If someone fucking touched your parts I'm pretty sure you make some noises too!"

Sonic snickered, "Well I wouldn't know anything about that green, nobody had never done that to me."

"Then how about I do it to you then? To prove my point." Scourge said under his breath, he was really just talking to himself. Sonic blushed red, he was in shock from that remark. "What did you say?"

*You weren't supposed to hear me!* Scourge thought angrily. "Nothing. I didn't like it and that's that." Scourge muttered.

Sonic was disappointed, a bit ashamed he ruined the moment. Especially since Scourge seemed like he was going to forgive him. Maybe he did hear Scourge wrong and he just wanted to have something with Scourge. "What can I do for you to forgive me?"

Scourge didn't say anything and just had his arms crossed on his scarred, but strong chest. Sonic felt even more bad,feeling more guilt rising up. He crawled towards Scourge on the bed and put his hands on Scourge's shoulders. Which made Scourge jump a little. "Please I know we're enemies but I don't want you to get angry at me for what I did back there. I'd rather you be angry when I stop you from destroying the planets! What can I do for you to forgive me?"

"N-nothing! And get away from me! You're in my personal space, the only people I let come near me are the ladies!" Scourge yelled, again lying.

Sonic gently took Scourge's sunglasses off from his eyes, to make sure he was looking at him. "I won't give you your shades then, please what can I do? I can let you whoop me with no difficulties, or you can make fun of me, whatever it is. I'll do it." he said,gripping the red sunglasses he had in his hands.

"Just give me my glasses back blue, you're making such a big deal about this." He murmured laying himself down on the bed to get away from Sonic before he started to blush from the close contact. "I'm your enemy anyhow it doesn't matter if I'll never forgive you for this."

Sonic shook his head and kept coming to Scourge, "It matters to me, please I feel awful now." Sonic said quickly.

Scourge huffed and rolled his eyes and looked at the blue blur. He then raised an eyebrow, "Anything you said?"

Sonic nodded, "Yes, anything."

Scourge thought and grinned a little, "Anything huh, I have something in mind."


	4. Chapter 4

Before Sonic could opened his mouth and ask what was the green hedgehog's request, he was suddenly pinned down into his king size bed in a split of a second. Sonic gasped a little, having a slightly concerned face.

"S-scourge? What the heck are you doing?!"

Scourge smirked while hovering over the blue hero, liking how defenseless he looked. He had his wrists besides Sonic's head pinned on the sheets, Scourge firmly holding them. "I'm about to have some payback with you, just to make us even."

Sonic's eyes widened, he soon tried to wiggle free, now knowing what Scourge had in mind. "You mean? N-no, please no, Scourge! I don't want this!" He stammered.

Scourge tsst and wagged his finger at Sonic while still keeping him pinned, "You said you would do anything to make me forgive you for what you did to me earlier, right?"

"Well yeah...but-"

Scourge went lower to Sonic's level and gently pushed his nose against Sonic's, making Sonic slightly uncomfortable and blush from the contact. "No buts, besides…" Scourge licked his lips a little before continuing, "This could be fun for the both of us~. I know it's going to be for me."

Sonic tried to get away from Scourge, turning his head but only making it worse for himself. He could feel Scourge's warm breath on his neck. He shook his head in disagreement, though in the inside he might have wanted to do something like this with his counterpart, just not like this! "No! I'm begging you I don't want to! I'll do anything besides that!" Scourge ignored his cries of plea and now deciding to start the love session. (This is the sex part, you can skip if you don't want to see this part and when you see this, ( ) it will tell you you can start reading again.)

Scourge made his lower body get closer to Sonic's privates. Sonic made it harder for Scourge to do anything to serious on him by wiggling and kicking his legs up high into the air. "Stop it blue! I'm doing it no matter what!" Scourge said in frustration.

"No you're not! Not when I'm around!" Sonic yelled at him. Scourge growled at that but quickly smirked and managed to let go one of Sonic's wrists to roughly grab his hips. Sonic gasped when he felt something hard rubbing against his private.

The green villain started to rub his dick against Sonics hole,grunting a little in the process. Sonic as best as he could tried to keep himself calm, but it wasn't doing him any good. His breathing pace increased rapidly,he was feeling himself almost cry out in whimpers. He was embarrassed and scared that this would hurt and damage his reputation as a hero.

"P-please! Stop!"

"No can do,babe!" Scourge stated with slight lust in his deep voice. Sonic was silent for a moment, *Did he just call me babe?!* he thought with confusion. Letting Scourge do his thing more easily now.

Scourge was enjoying this, his dick was slowly hardening even more and showing its full,long length of 11 inches. He started to like Sonic looking all helpless there pinned by him, *Can't wait to see his expression when this long sucker gets in him!* He thought in excitement.

Sonic looked at Scourge's well, member and slightly pinned his ears against his head. "It's...so big…" He mustered, forgetting he just said that aloud. Scourge smirked while letting go of Sonic's wrists and using his hands to position his hips and hope to his length.

"Flattering, but let's see if you can take it inside of you." Scourge told Sonic with a grin. Sonic's ears dropped and stared at Scourge.

"Scourge listen to me! We can sort this out! Just...not like this!" Sonic blurted and resumed to move and wiggle, desperately trying to get away from Scourge's grasp.

Scourge leaned into Sonic's ears and whispered, "Don't you worry, it's going to feel really good. Maybe more when you did you're little act on me." Sonic turned a shade of a cherry and gulped. "Wait, what?"

His short remark soon was vanished from out of his thoughts when Scourge slammed himself into Sonic with no warning. Sonic yelped in pain and agony, accidently letting tears form in his eyes. Scourge moaned and began to move inside of Sonic, at this point forgetting to be gentle. "Oh chaos, you feel so good, blue!" He said in pleasure. Sonic had warm tears dripping from off his muzzle, he kept shouting and whimpering. It hurt so much! Scourge didn't even give him time to adjust! He shouldn't have some what he did to Scourge! Maybe it wouldn't have come to this, the hero thought.

Scourge noticed how Sonic was being rather loud at this point, only a few minutes passed by. Would it hurt that much? Scourge sighed and slowly came to a stop. Sonic hiccuped a little from crying. He opened his eyes and looked at Scourge.

"W-why did you stop?"

"Because I can't l fully enjoy this if you're screaming your head off, just tell me when you're ready for me to continue." Scourge murmured. Sonic sighed in sadness and in relief. The pain was still there, but it was less now, which that was good. It would have been better if Scourge hadn't done this at all though.

"So you're not stopping?"

"No so better prepare yourself."

Sonic sighed and waited for himself to feel better about the whole situation. He looked at Scourge's lower half and blushed again, hoping that would at least occupy him and to ignore the pain.

Time passed by and soon enough Sonic felt better and closed his eyes. "I-i'm ready. Please be more gentle." He said quietly.

Scourge glared at him for a moment before nodding, "If I can start now then sure,whatever." Scourge grabbed Sonic's legs and began to thrust inside of Sonic again, in and out rather slowly for his taste. Sonic kept his eyes shut tight, clenching his fists to try to ignore the pain. Scourge moaned, really wanting to go faster, but forcefully made himself stay true to his word.

Sonic after a while soon found himself moaning along with the king himself, at first rather quiet, now starting to being more hearable for the other to hear. Sonic clenched the sheets and softly saying Scourge's name. "S-scourge…"

Scourge tilted his head, "What blue?"

Sonic looked away from him and murmured enough for Scourge to hear, "Can...can you go a little faster?"

Scourge slowly blushed and cleared his voice before answering, "Of course, it's about time!" Scourge sped up the pace, thrusting in and out more frequently, causing Sonic to further moan. Scourge while having a good time screwing his anti, began to notice how Sonic looked rather, aroused from this, which was odd for him. He had half lidded eyes and his tongue slightly sticking out.Sonic looked so...submissive! His moans became louder when he hit a sweet spot of the blue hedgehog.

"Ahhhhhh~!!! Scourge~! Faster~!!!" Sonic moaned out very loudly, causing Scourge to blush again. Sonic repeatedly called out Scourge's name before Scourge actually came to his sense and do what Sonic wanted. He rammed himself into Sonic, mostly hitting Sonic's sweet spot in the process. Sonic was getting impatient, he arched his back when he was pleased bug attempted to sit up when he was not. He soon gripped Scourge's shoulders and panted out, "Hit me there~! Oh, right there in the exact same spot as the last thrust you did~!" in his ear.

"Why didn't you say so?" Scourge gripped Sonic and thrusting faster and harder into him. Earning more cries of pleasure each time he went faster. Sonic had half closed his eyes now, getting a little tired but still wanted Scourge to continue. His emerald eyes a bit hazy and dreamy while looking into Scourge's blue sapphire ones.Scourge smirked in satisfaction but soon gasped when he felt his stomach clench a little.

"Why are you slowing down? Faster!!!" Sonic whined and tried to make himself bounce on Scourge's cock.

Scourge panted and spoke, "I-i'm going to cum,babe!" he answered while trying to quicken his pace again before he was going to squirt into Sonic. Sonic held on to him, "Huh? Cum?!" Sonic snapped into reality and had a worried expression. "No don't! Please not in me!"

"I don't think I can-" Scourge didn't finish his sentence, he instantly felt himself release his semem inside of Sonic. He moaned and gripped Sonic's bottoms until he was done. Sonic gasped from the new and odd feeling of feeling cum in himself. When Scourge was done he released himself out of Sonic and smiled a little, (That's the end of the sex part enjoy reading the rest!) "That was fucking amazing! I should do that more often to you!" He said proudly and lustfully. Though he soon was confused when Sonic was curled up into a ball and stayed silent.

"Blue?" Scourge asked.

Nothing.

"Yo, blue!"

Scourge carefully went towards him and tried to uncurl sonic from out of his ball. Sonic yipped from the touch and quickly tried to get away. "Don't touch me!" He whimpered out.

Scourge felt bad but it went away in a second. "I can do whatever I want! It's your fault we're in this mess!" He growled.

Sonic looked at him angrily and sadly. "Don't you dare blame me! I tried to make it better between us! I just got raped, you expect me to be happy?!" he shouted while hiding his face in a pillow.

Scourge stayed silent before barking, "You looked like you enjoyed it! Why the hell do you mean better between us?! We're enemies!"

Sonic softly cried in his pillow,hoping that Scourge couldn't hear, but he did. He felt hurt, physically and mentally. Especially because of Scourge's last choice of words. Scourge was baffled and stayed silent.

"I thought we could have been more than enemies! But it's clear you don't care or you're too hollow to know!" He said, though it was muffled.

"Whatever! It's true we are enemies! It's too complicated for us to be friends!" Scourge said.

"But it's not too complicated for you to take my virginity away?"

Scourge growled from that and crossed his arms. "That's completely different!" Sonic was silent after that and decided to quit talking to his enemy/Maybe lover? Scourge didn't care at the moment and turned around to face the door. *Fine don't talked to me, I don't give a shit!* he thought to himself, even though he felt annoyed he was being ignored.

…... Few minutes later

"Oh c'mon Blue! Are you still mad? Talk to me!" Scourge yelled at him. Sonic managed to cover half his face and pointed to the door, "You can leave if you don't want to deal with me!"

Scourge frowned, "If I wanted to leave I would have done so earlier!" He approached Sonic and softly layed next to him, avoiding the blue quills that could cut his face. Sonic luckily was faced away from Scourge so he wouldn't see his red,flushed face. "What can I do to make it up?"

*You cute...but blue bastard!* he thought to himself. Sonic's ears flickered and a smile crept from his face. He turned to look at Scourge and said, "I have a few things...but I'll tell you later. I want to do this first!"

"Now what is it?" Scourge asked. Sonic went closer to him and placed a hand on his chest, causing Scourge to accidently squeak a little from the sudden touch. Sonic smirked and went on top of him, placing his hands on each side of Scourge's face.

(If you don't want to read the sex part of this just skip. This time it's Scourge being screwed.)

"I want to have some fun~!" Sonic chirped,quickly changing his mood. Scourge growled, *Can't believe I made that stupid noise! And for Sonic looking so alright right now!* "You sneaky bastard! Grrr...fine…" He mumbled. Sonic smiled and quickly got himself hard. Scourge looked down and blushed a little though he had a frown the while time. *I'm still bigger than him!* he thought to himself while seeing Sonic hand rubbing its 11 inch member in front of him. Sonic moaned already and grinned above Scourge. "Hope it's not too bad for you!" Scourge shrugged and just waited for it to happen.

Sonic inserted himself into Scourge's hole, gasping a little from the tightness and warmth. Scourge spurted out cuss words and cries of pain. "You're right! It does feel good~!" Sonic cried out. Scourge growled and let a few tears come out, "Whatever! I bet if you could feel yourself from the inside, you would agree you were very tight and rather warm!" He gasped out.

Sonic blushed but soon smirked, "So you enjoyed me rather well~?"

Scourge blushed and stammered, "Well no..I mean…"

"Well you're going to enjoy me too on this!" Sonic began to slowly thrust into Scourge, carefully trying not to strain or pain Scourge as he did to him. It helped but Scourge growled deeply from the pain and *babyish treatment* he got.

"Y-you can go ahh~...faster! I'm not weak!" Scourge retorted with a soft moan and pant.

Sonic smiled and moaned out, "Wow, you want to get to the best part already? You're more prepared than I was!" *Though next time...if we do this...I will be ready~.* He thought while biting his lip from the thought.

"Shut up!" Scourge said. Sonic thrusted faster and more deep into his anti. Already trying to find Scourge's sweet spot before he cummed. He soon did and Scourge screamed for more. Which of course Sonic obeyed and rammed himself more. Sonic tried to thrust more gently afterwards, ramming didn't seem to fit himself very well, going rough and hard was probably only suited for Scourge.

"Faster,fucking chaos!" (Chaos for me means god or something in their world.) "Go fast!" Scourge moaned out with pleasure. Sonic thrusted him with full sonic speed until he soon released into Scourge. He panted softly and released his cock out of Scourge to take a break. (Sex part done, you can continue reading)

Scourge soon got himself calmed down and said to himself, "I like fucking more than being fucked." Sonic heard him and softly blushed, *I wouldn't mind that.*

Sonic crawled towards Scourge and gently wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders. Scourge frowned and quickly turned around to face him, though now it made Sonic's chest to run against his own.

"We sure made a mess…"

"Yeah...wait….who said you could touch me?"

Sonic shrugged and still held him, "Well I did, I mean, we did just do the do...maybe we can-"

Scourge gagged and made Sonic let go of him rather rudely and harshly. "No way, Blue! I'm not doing that!"

"But you didn't let me finish!" Sonic pouted, feeling sorta hurt now.

"I don't need you to...I know where you're getting at! The answer it no!" Scourge retaliated.

Sonic out his hands on his hips and frowned, "Oh c'mon! We just had sex! You can't say it meant nothing to you."

Scourge raised an eyebrow, "Try me."

"Stop being such a jerk! You looked like you enjoyed it!" Sonic yelled at him.

"It was a one time thing blue. Hey it's sex of course i'd enjoyed it. But totally not with you!" Scourge said,shrugging.

"You! YOU! YOU STUPID FACE!" Sonic shouted at him, thinking that that was the only good insult he had.

Scourge narrowed his eyes, "Is that really the best you could do?"

"Shut up! Scourge there's no way out, we have to be a thing. I promised myself I'd be with the person that I have sex with. I won't break it."

"Does it look like I care though?"

"You should care!"

Scourge crossed his arms, "What are you going to do to make me care and do that type of thing with you?"

Sonic thought about it, trying to think of something quickly to he would have an excuse for Scourge to do what he wanted to do. He soon smirked and looked at him. "If you don't be with me..then I'll have to tell FIONA, what we did together." He said with such confidence and cockiness while crossing his arms.

Scourge widened his eyes and gasped, showing his fangs. He soon turned away from Sonic and put his hands on his head,having a mini meltdown. "OH FUCK,FIONA!!!"


	5. Sonourge chapter 5

"Oh fuck! I can't believe I forgot about Fiona! She's going to kill me!" Scourge whined anxiously. He put his hand in his jacket's pocket to fumble for something. Sonic tilted his head from Scourge's action and spoke.

"What are you doing there, greenie?"

Scourge shot him a glare and continued to search carelessly in his pocket. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He soon did an aha! Sound and pulled out some sort of ring.

"Huh? Why are you excited over a ring?" Sonic questioned while softly tapping his foot on the plush carpet.

"You stupid hedgehog! It's a teleportation ring, and I'm going to use it to return back to moebuis!" Scourge barked before laughing contentedly that he didn't lose it when he was chasing the blue hero a few hours ago.

Sonic's stomach churned a little when his evil counterpart mentioned going back to moebius. He slightly grasped his lower stomach and sheepishly asked, "Why do you want to go back there? It's not like it's better than mobius right?" He joked a little.

Scourge raised an eyebrow and turned around to meet Sonic's confused and... a little upset emerald eyes. "Alright Blue, here's what's going to happen, this...between us never, I repeat NEVER happened, got that? I'm going back to moebius and that's my plan." Scourge explained with a stern tone to further sat that he was serious about this.

Sonic shook his head and felt his stomach churn even more. It wasn't at all the best feeling he had ever felt,heck he never experienced this at all during his days of running and helping people. "Scourge, it happened, we both know. Fiona needs to know too, this is far too big to just...shake it off. Or…" Sonic paused for a bit, slowly getting himself large breaths of air to continue his risky sentence. "Or you can just stay with me and be friends."

Scourge's expression looked less stern and he looked at Sonic softly, but soon shook his head and snorted. "Nah, i'd rather be out there stealing and whatnot with my girlfriend and team of evil." He said with a smirk.

"Or you know? Buddies,pals, you know name it! Scourge no, don't go stealing and causing trouble again! Just stay, is it too much to ask?" Sonic said desperately.

"We had our fun, now it's over blue. Besides, The Suppression Squad might go looking for the one and only at some point."Scourge shrugged.

Sonic tilted his head and had a confused look on his face. "Didn't they betray you at some point?"

"I guess you can call it that."

"Then why go back to them when you can have real friends?"

Scourge crossed his arms, clearly hating this talk that was going on between the two hedgehogs. "I don't need any friends I just need them for fun and bad doings. I can do whatever I want with my myself, so quit trying to make me stay and just let me go." He insisted while impatiently unlocking the rings paper to start a mini portal which in time turned into a normal sized one.

Sonic looked at the portal in his bedroom in defeat. *Scourge could have been a good guy if he would just listen to me. He could have joined the freedom fighters! I think he just needs some help, but it's obvious he doesn't care…* He thought. He turned to look at Scourge, who was rubbing his hands together, probably thinking of something no good if he had that evil smile on his peach lips. "I guess if you want to leave just leave, but remember…"

Scourge's gaze was on Sonic now. "Remember what? Hurry up I don't have all day!" Scourge lied.

Sonic walked towards him and softly put his gloved hands on Scourge's shoulders. Gently caressing the tips of Scourge's jacket which made Scourge slightly uncomfortable but relaxed in a weird sort of way. "Remember that if you want to quit being a bad guy, you can always come back and live with me." Sonic said a smile and cheerful emerald eyes shining brightly at his counterpart.

Scourge was a bit speechless, he didn't know what mean or maybe even nice remark he could even say to the blue hero. He merely huffed and adjusted his glasses to wear he covered his eyes, to make sure he wasn't making a nice face, he didn't want to make it harder for Sonic to let him go.

Sonic laughed a little,soon humming while removing Scourge's shades to see his now pretty blue eyes. He started to like them as time went on. "Stay safe,greenie."

"Hah, know I won't." Scourge retaliated but shot out a smirk to his counterpart before breaking Sonic's hold on him. He soon put his left leg in the portal, then the right, still slightly looking at the other being.

"Before I try to rule your planet, see ya." He said before entering the rest of the portal to go home. Sonic waved and had a weak smile.

"Right." He said before throwing himself into his bed. He let out a sigh, humming to himself afterwards to calm himself.

"What do I do now?" Sonic questioned while noticing the portal was still in his room. He soon had a idea but thought about it before going through with it.

In Moebius….

Scourge felt dizzy when going through the portal, it was always so swirly and filled with flashing and bright colors when he ever wanted to use a portal to go somewhere. He was spat out and swiftly landed on his feet with no harm. He smoothed out his jacket and inhaled the bitter and not so fresh air of his home planet. "Ahh, still has the terrible scent i see, NICE!" He grinned to himself, "Now I just need to find my-"

"AHHHH!!!"

"Huh?!" Scourge had the chance to say before seeing something come out of the portal and suddenly himself landing on the floor. Someone must have landed on him!

"Ooof, now that was much harder then I thought going into a portal!" Scourge heard someone familiar sitting on his back. He soon recognized it and angrily shouted, "Get off of me!"

"Hey c'mon don't be me- GAH!" The being who was sitting on Scourge soon got roughly pushed off from Scourge.

The green king quickly stood up and stared down at the person sitting down and rubbing his head.

"BLUE!!!!"

(I'm not sure if I'll continue this story because at first started at a rough start and it still is. So maybe I will if I have enough likes/hearts,bookmarks, and positive feedback. Until then see you and i hoped you enjoyed this story, at least a little!)


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic gave a mean and annoyed stare at Scourge, slightly rubbing his silky,blue ears. "Geez, you don't have to yell! I'm not deaf,but if you use that voice volume, I will be in no time!" Sonic softly chuckled.

"Why are you laughing!?" Scourge snapped at the blue hedgehog who was still sitting on the concrete ground. Sonic of course flinched a little, he wasn't expecting that sort of reaction from his anti. Sonic slowly stood up from the ground and brushed off any dust from his quills and legs. "Woah calm down, what's gotten you all worked up?" Sonic asked while scratching his ear.

Scourge looked at him like if he just said the most stupid question in the entire universe. "Did you forget that you're in MY planet? Why are you even here! Damn, I'm going to be in trouble if anyone sees me with you!"

Sonic put his hands in front of Scourge, pulling and pushing them continuously in the seemingly dirty air of Moebius. "Quiet down, dude, it's not such a big deal! After all, you've visited Mobius,right? You haven't gotten in trouble there so why here?" Sonic said,trying to reassure the moody,green hedgehog.

"That's different, you're supposed to capture me when I'm in your planet, but you're not! You're in mine and everyone is going to freak when they see you here! What do you mean, I've gotten in trouble in your world plenty of times!" Scourge stated back, not really calming down.

Sonic stretched his arms carelessly,not at all worried about the potential dangers of being in the planet opposite from his own. "Hey, I'm not that bad. I'm sure at least some people will like me! Who wouldn't?" He said with a wink. Scourge only groaned in frustration, now starting to walk around Sonic,trying to find the portal where Sonic was spat out of.

"Pfft, everyone may LOVE you in Mobius, but here, I'm sure people would LOVE to kill you." Scourge said under his breath. Sonic crossed his arms and jokingly started to whine. "Oh, stop worrying so much you worry wart! You're taking the fun of my little road trip, or erm...portal trip???"

"Just shut up and help me find the portal." Sonic shrugged his shoulders, not at all wanting to help.

"I see no portal, green, and those things tend to be pretty big and obvious to see ya know."

Scourge ignored him but after a while of searching he began to become more grumpy than he was before."Dammit! Found nothing!"

"Oh no,how awful." Sonic murmured and pretended to be upset. Though in the inside, he was thrilled he could stay with his green buddy! *He could seriously lighten and soften up if I'm around him enough. What confuses me is why isn't he just making another portal with his ring?* Sonic thought to himself, but he wasn't going to give that idea to Scourge,no way.

Scourge sighed and pulled out his teleportation ring from his pocket. "Guess I'll just have to make another one."

Sonic mentally face palmed himself. He sighed softly and crossed his arms,pouting secretly to himself. Scourge started to activate the ring's power, slowly it started to make a portal back to Mobius. Sonic was about to step in until….the portal suddenly disappeared almost after it got created. Both of the hedgies were confused at this point. Scourge tried again, but unfortunately for him, it failed.

"Oh c'mon work you hunk of junk!" Scourge growled while slapping the ring repeatedly. Sonic merely hummed and watched his counterpart take his frustration out of the poor ring.

Sparks of lightning began to come out of the ring, soon ending when a puff of smoke started to form from the tip. "Damn, well it's dead."

"So I can stay?" Sonic said soon after Scourge finished his sentence.

"Just for a little while, I'll just take this to Miles to fix it." Scourge answered while placing the ring back in his pocket.

"Oh." Sonic's ears dropped a little from hearing that. He quickly recovered and made himself crack a smile and stay positive. "Ah well, when shall we get going?" Sonic asked.

Scourge thought about it for a bit before answering. "Right after I stea- or I mean BUY something for you to wear and disguise yourself. You're lucky people aren't around right now, but you're going to see a bunch of people when he get closer to the city."

Sonic gave a look to Scourge. "Ok, but you're going to buy my clothes right?"

Scourge nodded quickly. "Yup,buy. Now c'mon let's go." Scourge said before running off in front of Sonic to make him follow him.

Sonic chuckled, now rubbing his bottom from the fall he had moments before, before following Scourge.

Scourge,as soon as he saw Sonic catching up to him, slowed down and began to walk. Sonic slowed down as well and soon was walking besides Scourge. During their walk, Sonic started to look around the city they were in. It looked a lot like station square, except there were some major differences as well. Most of the buildings looked very old, and they seemed like they could fall and crash down at any minute. Some already were, and growing some vines and sprouts of dead flowers. The sky looked rather gloomy, and polluted with a stench of sour and dirty air to finish it off. The ground wasn't even full concrete, patches of dirt were spread around with tiny strands of grass surprisingly still in put. *This place looks like a gravestone where a bunch died or something, sheesh.*

"Careful Blue,don't step on the glass." Scourge said, interrupting Sonic's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, Oh! Yeah,thanks." Sonic looked down again and noticed how much glass was in the ground. It explained how most of the building's windows weren't there. Sonic avoided them, thinking how on earth kids played in the streets or how people even walk without injuring themselves.

"So is there like, a special place where kids can avoid glass when they play?" Sonic asked. Scourge paused for a while,then he tilted his a little before laughing.

"Oh no, most kids rarely or don't even play outside."

"What!" This alarmed Sonic. "Then how do they have fun and get their sunlight and junk?"

Scourge shook his head, "There's not time for fun, besides I said most. Some just swallow their pain and fear and play anyway. But let me tell you, it ain't pretty." Scourge chuckled, shooing the subject quickly.

"But." Scourge glared at him, making Sonic shut his mouth and continue their journey. Sonic wanted to go deeper, but maybe he could later if Scourge was nice and had a good mood.

Sonic soon saw stores and houses that looked like they were actually used. The houses were shabby and small, the stores as well.Letters were missing from the store's titles in the front of the store, most were on the ground. They looked cozy for the hero,which was rather odd. He soon saw people as well walking and running the streets. Scourge immediately shoved him in another direction,away from the crowds.

"Hey! Stop!" Sonic yelled at him.

"Shut it. We're going faster and in a different direction." Scourge whispered before taking Sonic's arm and speeding off with the blue blur.

Sonic soon got slammed into one of the old stores afterwards, causing him to fall face down on the dirty tiled floor. Scourge went in causally and softly kicked Sonic to get up.

"Ok, Blue. I'll go talked to the store guy,try not to get in my way." He smirked down on him.

Sonic hissed at him before getting up, now rubbing his chin. "Why do you have to be so rough on me you jerk!"

Scourge shrugged, "Maybe because I'm a villain."

"Oh, uh hello! Who's there?" Asked a raspy and nervous voice. Scourge looked in the front if the store, seeing a red counter and cash register. There was a middle aged male cat behind the counter. He had long whispers that were all over the place, brown gloves, light purple fur with an ear that looked torn. He was wearing a brown apron and had broken and dusty glasses in front of him. His tired brown eyes nervously trying to see who was in his store.

Scourge smiled and walked towards the store clerk. "Hey Dale, long time no see. I thought you died,my bad." He said chuckling while putting his arm on the counter.

Dale smiled again very nervously and cracked a laugh, "Oh no, I'm not that old, even if my appearance does look a bit...well you know. Might i ask again, who are you?" Dale asked.

"Seriously Dale, you can't recognize me?" Scourge asked.

Dale shook his head, "I don't see very well without my glasses. I misplaced them I'm afraid. You're not a thief trying to steal right?"

Scourge snorted and snatched the man's glasses. "There right here, take em.And no, I'm not a thief "He said, softly laughing. He handed Dale his glasses.

"Oh thank you Mr...GAH!" Dale looked scared and backed away from the counter the minute he could see.

"Now that was kinda rude." Scourge said with amusement.

"E-evil Sonic, I'm so Sorry! I didn't think it was you!" Dale said.

Scourge growled and slammed his fist on the counter, making Dale jump. "The names Scourge you fool! That's disgraceful to your king!"

"Sorry! Scourge,alright. That's suits you better doesn't it? Now what would you like today from Dale's Store? You never came here, only back when you were a child." Dale asked, trying to calm the both of them down.

"Hmm! That's better, oh right so I came here to by some sort of cloak to hide your face. You have any of those?" Scourge asked.

"Oh,Yes! I do in fact! Now there's a wide selection of cloaks so take a look!"

While the two where talking and discussing which cloak was best, Sonic stood in the middle of the store, tilting his head and a bit shocked from the conversation. He sighed softly and looked around the store, he wasn't noticed by the store clerk. The store had some things valuable, some things were broken and dusty though. Sonic quickly got bored and went towards Scourge.

"Yo Scourge, you done?" Sonic asked.

Dale adjusted his glasses. "Huh? Is there another person here? Who is that?" Scourge gulped and growled, quickly slapping Dale's glasses away from his face, then pushing Sonic down onto the floor.

"Shut up! I don't want you to be seen!" Scourge hissed at Sonic while Dale was trying to find his glasses from the floor.

Sonic stuck his tongue out and stayed quiet,not wanting to make Scourge angrier at him.

"Oh there that's much better." Dale said happily when he found his glasses again. He didn't even question why Scourge slapped his glasses in the first place. "So what caught your eye? These are all the cloaks I got." Dale said while having two cloaks in hands and some hanging in clothing racks behind him. Every cloak had a different color,design, and even the shape! Scourge at this point didn't care, he wasn't going to wear it, Sonic is.

"Ehh,just give me that one." Scourge said while pointing at the cloak that Dale had in his left hand.

"Oh this one,yes? Ok, here you go, it's all yours." Dale said while handing him the cloak. Scourge smirked, putting the cloak on his shoulder.

"So how would you like to pay me?"

Scourge gave a stern look, he forgot he couldn't steal in front of Sonic. What was he supposed to do? He was positive that he didn't have money.

"Cash of course. Now just give me a second." Scourge replied while pretending to find some money in his pocket. Sonic,hiding under the counter looked at Scourge,hoping that he did have money with him.

Minutes passed by and Scourge was still searching in his pocket. Dale seemed a bit tensed, how long does it take to find money? He leaned on the counter and asked nicely, "Excuse me, but are you having trouble?"

Scourge had an idea and nodded slowly. "Erm,yeah. I can't seem to see it, but I know it's in there. Hey could you help me?"

"How can I help Mr. Scourge?"

Scourge holded his snickers and played calm and normal. "Can you come closer and look at my pocket? You know, if you see my money."

*What the heck is he doing?* Sonic thought.

"Oh,um well...I suppose why not?" Dale said with unsureness in his time of voice. He gripped the counter with his fingers while he leaned on the counter as well,trying to see if there was even a dime in Scourge's pocket.

"I don't see anything."

Scourge shrugged, "No,no it's gotta be there somewhere! Check closer!" he urged him. Sonic scooted to the counter closer,but also tried to peer through Scourge's pocket. He tilted his head and frowned. *I don't even see the money! I'm I blind or something?*

Scourge waited for the right moment, when Dale went leaned closer, he slapped his glasses from Dale's face again. The glasses fell to the floor with a crash, they were half broken. Dale yipped and tried desperately to find them. Scourge snickered and grabbed Sonic's arm, causing him to yelp. Both of the hedgies ran out of the store in a bolt.

"S-scourge! What the heck?! I thought you were going to-" Sonic was interrupted when Scourge roughly placed his finger on his lips.

"Shhh, act like a mom later, put this on." Scourge ordered, holding the brown, and shabby cloak towards Sonic. Sonic pushed his finger away and harshly snatched the cloak. Sonic sighed, this was a pretty old cloak, there were patches everywhere!

"You could have at least got me a decent one." Sonic murmured.

"Shut up and put it on! Before anyone sees you!"

Sonic put the cloak on his head, then proceeded to pull it down to the rest of his blue body. Scourge put Sonic's hoodie where Sonic's face couldn't be seen so well. His blue ears suddenly popped out from his hoodie.

"Dammit, well I guess your ears are visible now,but there could be other blue people here I suppose. Maybe you won't be identified so easily." Scourge said unsurely.

"Do I look good?" Sonic playfully asked while twirling with his new fashion statement. Scourge softly face palmed himself, "Of course you do, you look like a rag doll." He said sarcastically. Sonic of course laughed.

"You're just jealous!"

"Sure,whatever."

Sonic as quick as he could,changed his mood and started to yell at Scourge. "Why did you do that?!"

"Do what?" Scourge replied with amusement in his voice.

"You know!" Sonic said while cutely stamping his foot. "You didn't pay for my cloak, you broke the guy's glasses, and you lied to me!"

Scourge chuckled from Sonics reactions and actions. He put his hands on Sonic's shoulders to calm him down. "Did you actually believe I had money on me? He was stealing my money anyway, that cloak isn't even worth a penny!"

"That's not the point!" Sonic said while lightly blushing at Scourge's contact. His blush was hidden from under the cloak.

"Oh and the glasses? They were old anyhow. Finally, lying to you? If you still haven't figured it out,blue, I do that a lot. So you better get use to it, for as long as you're here, you have to deal with it." Scourge said blandly.

Sonic huffed and turned to another direction. Scourge laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sonic questioned.

"Dude,you act like a girl!" Scourge replied while holding his face on his hand.

"W-what?! No I don't,shut up!" Sonic piped up, feeling himself heat up again.

"Yes you do, I was in a similar situation with a past girlfriend. It was so adorable! You did the same actions as she did!" Scourge snickered.

Sonic growled,but soon hummed. "So... you're saying I'm adorable~?"

Scourge shut up very quickly. "Pft, course not!" He growled.

"Its ok Scourge, I am very adorable." Sonic said with a chuckle, liking how he pushed Scourge's buttons from time to time.

"Lets just go to Miles." Scourge hissed, now starting to walk. Sonic followed and had a goofy smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are we there yet?"

Scourge softly growled to himself, he pinned his own green ears on his head,trying to remove the sound of Sonic's voice. This was the 15th time his counterpart asked the same stupid question! "Take a guess blue, what do you think?"

Sonic crossed his arms on his brown worn out cloak, "Yes?" he said with a slight hum.

"No, no,no! We're no there yet! Geez,we only been walking for 15 minutes!"

Sonic whined, "15 minutes of boredom! How much time, Scourge?"

"I ain't telling you, you'll only be counting the minutes,making it even harder for yourself." Scourge replied, harshly putting his hands on his flaming jacket. Sonic huffed and continued to walk besides his green anti.

"Can you at least tell me a story or something in the meantime?"

"You sound like a kid,you know that,blue?" Scourge said with a snicker.

Sonic smiled, glad he released the tension between them. "You're never too old to hear stories, now c'mon! Tell me one!"

Scourge rolled his eyes before looking at Sonic, "Alright! Alright, what do you want to hear?"

Sonic whistled before answering, he liked doing something when he thought about things. "Maybe something about you? Like, do you know that, what's his name, Dave?"

Scourge snickered, "Oh no, most of the clerks in stores act the same way he does when the king gracefully blesses them when I come rolling in there stores."

"Well now, I think that's a bit over dramatic." Sonic said with a smirk.

"No,it really isn't," Scourge said with a chuckle. "But, when I was a kid I kinda sorta robbed him. So I think that's the reason he's a little jittery when you first saw him."

Sonic immediately had a shocked face. Scourge of course didn't say anything by it, to be fair, it shouldn't be a surprise to the blue blur. "You stole from him?! At what age were you?"

Scourge used his fingers and softly counted to himself. He held up 8 fingers, "8,I think. One of the first bad things I've done." He said proudly.

"Scourge…" Sonic groaned in disbelief. When Sonic was 8, he probably rescued and befriended Tails around that age.

"Hey,you wanted a story. I gave it to ya. Oh and yeah, if you saw that graffiti on Dave's front window, that was me as well."

"You mean the one that read 'Butt Face?'"

Scourge nodded, he remembered how he spelled, face, with a s, since he didn't really cared about education at that age.

"So mature of you."

"I know,right?"

"How much longer?"

Scourge frowned at him,thinking that Sonic was too distracted to say that.

"You know what? Let's just run to the way there. People are looking at you anyways." Scourge insisted.

"Woah,what? Really?" Sonic looked around, and people were indeed looking at the two. Sonic forgetting he wasn't in his own planet,gave a smile under his cloak and waved his hands up in the air. "Hey,hey! How you people doing?"

"Somebody shut that guy right now." Someone shouted farther away from the forming crowd. Most started to snicker at the snarky comment.

Sonic slowly put his hands down, "Huh ,tough crowd." Scourge shook his head.

"This ain't the sickly sweet and happy town you live in,Blue. C'mon let's get out of here." Scourge said shrugging, many of the folks here looked rather nasty and mean. Having bad intentions just like the green blur himself. Sonic huffed when half of the anti Mobiuns continued doing their businesses,not even shouting his name in cheers. *Oh,right not at home.*

"Ok fine…"

Scourge prepared himself to burst into sonic speed, backing away from nearby folks and Sonic. He felt a gush of refreshing wind hit his smirking face when he began to run to his castle. Sonic also smirked, getting into place before dashing towards his double.

Sonic's cloak swiftly moved freely into the wind when he ran,chaos it was so refreshing when he ran,and even more fun when he had someone else to match his speed. He dogged any twigs,branches, and trees that were getting in his way. Of course he soon was beside Scourge,noticing how he,unlike Sonic, didn't put his arms behind his back. He moved his arms front and back like any other person jogging, but it was a blur,accounting how fast the both of them were going. *Maybe that's how he punches so darn hard when we fight.* Sonic thought,snickering to himself.

Scourge eyed him,now turning his direction to him. "What's funny?"

Sonic shook his head, "Oh nothing,its just weird anyone who has the same speed as me have different,well movements when they run. Sonic explained while chuckling.

"Oh you mean when I don't do that stupid thing of putting your arms behind yourself?" Scourge asked.

Sonic stuck his tongue at him. "You're the one who looks weird. Don't forget Shadow,too! He does this like,skating movement thing."

"Oh,Stripes? Well that's stupid too, I'm the only one who runs normal." Scourge said while at some point mimicking Sonics and Shadows running stances. Getting some chuckles from the other.

"My, you are one manly looking skater." Sonic said playfully while softly blushing under his hoodie covering his emerald eyes and upper muzzle.

"Hell,yeah I am!" Scourge said,agreeing. "Maybe sometime I'll find Stripes and challenge him to a skating competition!"

(Note:Lol don't get me wrong, I love Shadow and his skating running stance. But this is kinda funny to me )

"You totally would win." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Shut up, I would so." Scourge insisted while turning his direction forward. He saw his castle in the distance. He increased his speed suddenly,leaving Sonic in his trial. Sonic tilted his head before seeing the castle himself, he increased his speed as well and followed Scourge.

"Here we are! Now I just hope Miles is actually here." Scourge said to himself while low key trying to act normal and cool. It's been quite a while since Scourge actually visited the castle and seen his 'brother'. Just when he was about to knock, Sonic accidentally wasn't looking to his surroundings and tripped on top of Scourge with a thud.

"Gah!" Scourge said after he hit the door with his head when he went down on the floor with Sonic.

"Oof!" Sonic shook his head in his reaction to himself falling. He looked down at Scourge, having a nervous smile. "Heh, sorry. Feels like we've been through this!"

"That's because we have you idiot,you're sitting on my back again." Muffled Scourge, having his head squished on the ground.

Sonic laughed, but surprisingly didn't get off. Although he tilted his head and quickly said, "Wait,are you ok?"

Scourge didn't have the time to answer, the silver door suddenly creaked open, it stopped halfway. There was Miles Prower,the anti tails, behind the door. He had a frown,expecting someone at the door standing. He looked down and saw the two hedgehogs. "Yes,may I help you?"

Scourge's ears flickered from the voice, immediately looking up and shoving Sonic off from him. "Miles,what's up pal?" Scourge said while grinning at the younger being at the door. He dusted off a few patches of dirt from himself to have a better impression.

Miles rolled his eyes, he still had his frown plastered on his muzzle. "Scourge,what a pleasant surprise." he said sarcastically. It bothered Sonic a little,he looked a lot like his Tails from back home, and seeing this kitsune speak so rudely made him want to scold at him. Miles looked at Sonic's direction and then back to Scourge. "Who's this? Another one of your hookers or something?"

Sonic instantly blushed deep red, grumbling a little under his breath,not daring to speak unless told to by Scourge. He crossed his arms and nudged the green hedgehog. Scourge shushed his two tailed fox, "No, you know I get the best ones anyway. By the way I don't do that anymore." He said,laughing and saying that if Fiona was nearby. He tried to look in the castle if she was. Miles,being as smart as Tails, said blandly. "She's not here, or at least not around the door. I know you only said the last part because of her."

"You caught me,genius. Now are you going to let me in?" Scourge urged Miles.

"...I guess so but you still haven't answered my question,who's this person you brought along and why did you come here-"

"Oh thanks Miles! You didn't even put up a fight this time!" Scourge piped up while barging into the door,taking Sonic along with him. "How have you been without me anyhow?" Scourge said while playfully ruffling Miles' gray hair. Miles growled and pushed him away.

"Don't do that! You know I despise that." Miles hissed while trying to groom his hair neatly into place with his gloved fingers.

"I know that's why I do it,squirt." Scourge said amusingly.

Miles pointed a finger at him, "I'm warning you,Scourge. Don't test me or else,you have know idea what I'm capable of doing!" Miles warned.

Sonic silently gulped, Scourge's tails was scary unlike his own. He looked like he could betray Scourge at any minute,which he had so before,it wouldn't be surprising.

"Pft,whatcha gonna do,huh? Bore me to death with your science crap?" Scourge didn't cuss as much at Miles as he did so with the others.

Miles growled under his breath, *You will find out soon enough.* he thought before acting calm again. "Answer my questions right now before I kick your ass out of here."

"Tails!" Sonic accidentally blurted out. He instantly covered his mouth with his hand when Scourge and Miles looked at him strangely.

"What did you say?" Miles asked suspiciously.

"Look I'll answer now,alright? This is a new...er… recruit I decided to bring along. What he said was Tails, I know you don't like being called that anymore. I told him to say it to you to get you angry." Scourge said casually.He was actually surprised he came up with that so quickly.

Miles looked at him before looking at Sonic. Sonic stood straight,even though he couldn't see well with his cloak in his eyes. He felt Miles stare deep into his soul.

"Is that so? Then never call me that again now recruit." Miles said with a snarl and sarcasm mixed too. Sonic nodded.

"Stay here squirt, I need to chat with my new buddy here,alright?" Scourge said while shoving Sonic around a corner.

"Don't call me that you inferior being!"

Scourge stopped with Sonic when they were in a random hallway. He turned Sonic around so he was facing him and growled, "What the hell man!"

"I-i'm I'm sorry!" Sonic quickly answered while trying to free himself.

"You idiot, if you didn't notice Miles almost didn't even believe me which isn't really a shocker but still!"

Sonic didn't like how Scourge held on to him so harshly and talked manly. He bit his lip. "I said I was sorry!" He turned away from Scourge and crossed his arms.

"Why did you even say Tails anyway?"

Sonic huffed and slowly shook his head. "He just looked a lot like Tails,ok?"

"But you've seen him before, or do you get them mixed up now?"

"No! It's,it's when he said the a word! It didn't help when he sounded like my little innocent buddy!"

"Whatever! We can talk about this later,when we're alone.For now,don't mess up again,ya hear?"

Sonic nodded and waited for Scourge to take them back to Miles. "Alright now let's go back, I haven't answered Miles other question."

"Ok."

Note: Aww thanks you guys who are liking my little Sonourge story! It's not technically my first but it is on this site. Now I apologize for making this chapter take so long to upload and made it a bit short but I promise to make the other chapter longer! I'll try to update quicker but again thank you for the hearts and bookmarks, it may not seem so much but to me it's a lot!


	8. Chapter 8: Starting to settle insorta

The two hedgehogs went back to a rather impatient Miles. Scourge rested his arm on his little brother's shoulder and sorta chilled there for a bit. "So you want your other question answered or not?"

Miles growled and removed Scourges arm off from him. "Yes obviously,why did you think I waited for you here you fool?"

Sonic crossed his arms, *This Miles is rather moody. I have to remember to talk to Scourge about this and other things I'm worried about.* He thought while viewing Scourge, seemed like the green one didn't care what Miles said to him. "Because you missed your big brother. Anyway, I'm here because,I need something from you." Scourge said while cleaning his red shades with his breath and jacket.

"Like I'll ever miss you. Oh so that's it huh?" Miles said with squinted eyes. Scourge carressely looked at the younger being. "What's it?"

"You only came back because you need something from me?!" Miles yelled back. Scourge put on his shades and was about to say something snarky until he remembered Sonic was here as well. "Yeah yeah, it's not that big of a deal squirt. Pipe down."

Sonic grew nervous, *Woah things got worse fast! I seriously didn't think once how Scourge's interactions were with everyone.*

Miles didn't want to pipe down, he flew up to Scourges view with his yellow two tails. He snatched his glasses harshly and went back to the ground. "You can't tell me what to do."

Scourge growled and picked up Miles, ignoring his struggles. He whispered into his ear. "Listen to me, as long as you're in my castle,you will do as I say. Quiet down, the new recruit is here,you can complain later." he snatched his shades back and dropped Miles to the floor.

"Scourge!" Sonic said out of breath. Scourge ignored and took out the broken ring from his pocket. Miles huffed and slowly got off from the floor. "Here it is squirt, I need ya to fix this. It's busted if you can't tell, you're a smart one,right?"

Miles frowned and tried hard not to start a riot. Scourge got in his nerves a lot of the times and it was the only time he could talk and express himself towards him when they fought. *But no,there's another person here, I bet he's treating him better than me. Doesn't matter anyhow.* He grabbed the ring from Scourge and yelled, "How did you break it! It was supposed to be invisible!"

"Hey I'm not the one who invented it, you know I like breaking stuff. But seriously can you fix it?" Miles stared at his hard work torn into pieces in his hold. He didn't answer fast,instead he began to walk away from the two. Traveling deeper into the castle. Scourge followed him and expected Sonic to follow as well. Of course Sonic did, he grew more quiet ever since Scourge was talking to Miles.

"Hey,squirt! Can ya?" Scourge called out. Miles gave a nod and continued to walk,expecting Scourge and the other fellow catch up to him.

"Yes, I can. It'll take a few days,however." Miles answered. Scourge was right beside him now, "What do you mean a few days?!"

"I mean for me to fix this teleportation ring,I need a couple of days to fix it, Scourge."

*Yes! I thought it was going take a few hours to fix that thing! Maybe this Miles isn't so smart as my Tails!* Sonic thought proudly.

"Why a couple of days? You created it in a couple of hours!"

"I need some parts to fix it. Sadly, I ran out of them so I might have to find them myself,order them, or just have you get them." Miles stated.

"I can go get them right now! It only probably take a second!" Scourge piped up, already ready to go. Miles huffed and nodded, "If you want to then let's do it-"

"NO!"

Scourge growled and turned to Sonic. *This is the second time you interrupted Miles.*

Sonic felt embarrassed now,rubbing the back of his head. He really didn't want Scourge to go get the parts so fast! He didn't even seem to notice Miles look at him with a menacing look.

"I beg your pardon?"

Sonic faced the young kitsune and made a nervous smile. "Oh um,sorry Tai-, oh I mean Miles. What I meant was,why now? I mean it's practically night!" Sonic started to point at the nearby glass window. Scourge looked and shrugged his shoulders. "Huh,guess your right. I haven't notice until now."

"That was no excuse to interrupt me now is there? You may be another bad guy Scourge just randomly picked up from the streets, but I expect manners. They're important,got it?" Miles said sternly to the blue hedgehog.

"Oh um,sure." Sonic answered with a few stutters. He sighed in relief that he didn't correct Miles of him being a 'bad guy' and also because when he thought Scourge wasn't going to get the parts now.

"Well I can still get them, it's not that dark out." Scourge insisted,wanting Sonic to go back to his planet as fast as possible. I mean who knows what could happen with a hero around,right?

"You kidding?" Sonic said in disbelief, "it's like, 10!"

"You sure picked a wimpy recruit Scourge, I'm surprised by your choice." Miles stated.

"Hey! I'm not a wimp!" Sonic retaliated. Scourge snickered and looked at Miles. "Hey, he's a fighter when he has to be,trust me."

"Sure doesn't seem like it." Miles said under his breath.

"Listen, 10 at night is no problem. Usually I venture out when its after midnight." Scourge reassured Sonic.

"What! Why? It's dangerous out there in the dark,what do you do anyway?"

"Is someone scared of the dark?" Miles questioned. Sonic ignored and huffed,waiting for Scourge's answer.

"Personal Biz, now I'm telling ya,quit with the questions. I have to go now." Scourge answered. Before he was about to turn the knob, Miles spoke. "Maybe it is best to do it some other time Scourge, you'll have to show the new person around here anyway. Not to mention get himself acquainted here and for the others."

Scourge groaned in annoyance, letting go of the knob. Sonic smiled and placed his hands on his hips,waiting for Scourge to do some sort of a tour. Even though at one of their bigger fights against good and evil, Sonic went in at some point to see some things. "Fine,but early tomorrow!" Scourge said while hurrying back to Miles and Sonic.

"If we don't do training that is." Miles said bluntly. Scourge growled and softly pushed Sonic to another direction to begin walking again.

"Show him a room where he could stay in,but I doubt there will be an opening." Miles hollered before going to his own room to rest.

"Yeah,yeah." Scourge murmured. Sonic was a bit relaxed it was only him and Scourge now. "So,huh, this is how your Miles usually acts?"

"Squirt? Yeah I guess though he would have gotten more moody if your weren't there the whole time." Scourge chuckled.

"Oh, I see. Scourge you know you should try to teach your Tails to not be so rude." Sonic said with care. Hoping to connect with Scourge more.

"I ain't his dad." Scourge replied with a frown. Sonic sighed, "That's why you should help him more then if he doesn't have a father or mother figure."

"Don't forget who you're talking to Blue. I'm a villian,not a babysitter." Scourge said before trying to see if any rooms weren't in use. Sonic huffed, "I'm talking to you, green."

"You're talking too much,you know that?" Scourge grumbled out. "Damn, how come there's no rooms!"

Sonic cupped his cheeks and let out a gasp. "Oh my chaos! No rooms?! It's the end of the world,somebody,save me!!!"

Scourge squinted his eyes at Sonic, "Yeah I know, how awful! Oh well, the only way to save you is to put you near the dumpster in the back of the castle. It's the only way to save you!" He said with the same tone as Sonic did.

"H-hey! You wouldn't do that, right?" Sonic said unsurely.

"Course not, I still have to play the whole your the new recruit thing." Scourge replied with a sigh.

"Phew! Good, but now where do I sleep?" Sonic asked,holding a finger to his muzzle. Scourge looked at Sonic, some way thinking in his mind of what he was thinking was a good idea. He inhaled and exhaled loudly before answering. "Well,if Fiona isn't here or isn't going to sleep in my room...then you could sleep there." Scourge said slowly.

"Huh...doesn't seem so bad to me." Sonic said before chuckling afterwards. "Better than sleeping in garbage,right?"

"You can take my word for it,yes it is better than sleeping in garbage every day." Scourge murmured,having some visual and past thoughts for a second. Sonic tilted his head.

"What?"

Scourge shook his head, "Nothing,you stay here and I'll ask Miles about Fiona,alright?"

Sonic nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Ok,heh don't keep me waiting though!" He said with a smile. Scourge grunted and ran towards Miles' room.

Sonic watched him go until he was out of sight. "Alright, I guess I'm surely going to sleep with Scourge now." He said to himself before turning around and starting to pump his fists in the air. "Yes! Score one for Sonic!" Sonic sighed contentedly before pressing the wall with his back. *I always wondered how bad guys lived their lives without a stunning,handsome blue hedgehog ruining their fun. Especially the most evil villain in this planet.*

"Or maybe the use to be evil villian in this planet." He said with a smile. Scourge later came back a couple of minutes later.

"So yes or no?" Sonic asked when he saw Scourge walking towards him.

Scourge waved his hand and leaned onto the door. "Yes I guess. It seems Fiona isn't too fond of me right now or something." He said.

"You alright dude?" Sonic asked. Noticing how Scourge didn't joke about it.

"Meh, more or less, let's just sleep alright?"

Scourge opened the door and softly pushed Sonic in, which Sonic didn't mind unless the pushing was forceful. When Sonic was in,he winced his eyes a little. The room was so dark and dim he couldn't really make up much furniture. "Erm,nice room!" Sonic exclaimed.

Scrooge scratched his ear, wondering how Sonic could possibly see in his room. "You must have great vision then, Blue. I see shit." He chuckled.

"Oh c'mon it's not that bad." Sonic answered. Scourge sighed and explained.

"No I literally can't see shit. But It's night anyway."

Scourge didn't bother to turn on the lights and used his hands to find his bed. Sonic did the same thing, he felt silky covers in between his fingers. *This must be it.*

He felt a hand rest on his own which made him yip and blush. Scourge felt it too but was confused when Sonic took his hand so quickly.

"C'mon don't be scared, I'm not gonna bite your hand off." Scourge joked, he was rather amused on how Sonic was going to act when they both go in his bed.

"S-shut up!" Sonic said, rather flustered and softly rub his hand with the other. Scourge jumped on top of his bed and put his arms behind his head. "Just get in the bed already."

"You don't have two beds?"

The green hedgehog shook his head and mentally face palmed himself. "Blue, of course not I share this bed with Fiona. Don't tell me you share a bed with your buddy, Tails."

"No, I don't share a bed with tails, I have two beds, that's why I asked." Sonic replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm so sorry." Scourge said sarcastically, "I forgot you don't have a girlfriend. How's that going for ya?"

Sonic huffed and sat near the edge of the bed. "It's going fine! It's not my biggest priority though, and I'm trying to find the right one,ok?"

Scourge kicked his shoes from of his foot harshly and looked at Sonic with lazy eyes. "Right one? You just pick a chick and that's that. You can always look for another,unless you're not as cool and handsome as me that is." Scourge said with such pride and cockiness.

"That's not how it works Scourge,I wasn't expecting you to know anyways." Sonic said with a frown.

"Look blue, you ain't going to find anybody if it takes you this long already. You have loads of options like pinkie for example. Maybe take a gander on her." Scourge said,grinning.

Sonic shook his head. "No way! Amy? Never, she's a nice and decent girl, but she's way too obsessed with me. "

"Well if you don't want her, then I'm going to take a shot with her." Scourge said with a wink. Sonic stood up and softly yelled, "No, you better not! Why not take a shot with Rosy?" he said with a grin.

Scourge went cold, his grin turned into a frown,showing husk sharp teeth. "She's way crazier than your Amy,Blue. I have a girlfriend already. Why not you hook up with Rouge,Blaze, or someone else that's a girl you met?"

Sonic pointed at his fingers, "Ok Rouge steals a lot and I'm pretty sure she has a thing for Knuckles or Shadow. Blaze? I mean she's cool and all,but Silver would get upset. Sally...no she's with another guy." Sonic responded with a sigh, "And im not like you Scourge, I don't do that to my friends. I don't harass them."

"Pft, if you want to be lonely than be my guest. Its It's not my life anyway." Scourge said with while shrugging his shoulders. "Just get in the fucking bed." Scourge said while patting the other half of the bed.

Sonic looked down then looked at Scourge's cold and annoyed sapphire eyes. He sighed before talking his shoes on, then crawling in the bed with his counterpart.

It was...rather awkward to say the least. Sonic stared at the wall,having a slight pink blush on him while Scourge put his shades over his eyes. No words were spoken after a while, Sonic wasn't sure if Scourge was asleep or not.

Sonic looked at him and turned to where he was looking at Scourge. "Hey,Scourge." he whispered out. No reply from the other. Sonic huffed and repeated what he said, "Yo,green!" he softly poked at Scourges cheek,hoping to get a response. He wasn't so tired that he could fall asleep at any given moment anyhow. After a while of doing this Scourge growled softly and turned to Sonic,accidently making their noses brush.

Sonic yipped and pulled away slightly, while Scourge was fazed for a second before grinning. "It's funny how you get so flustered easily now Blue." Scourge said,teasing Sonic.

"how come you don't?" Sonic asked while pulling the covers to his muzzle. Scourge Scourge chuckled softly.

"If you're like me, getting the ladies and stuff, you get use to such contact." Scourge said with cockiness again.

Sonic frowned while rubbing his face on the cream colored pillow. "You know, talking about how you get girls doesn't make you seem more attractive."

"You're just jealous, if it doesn't make me more attractive than I already am,why do I have a girlfriend and you don't?" Scourge said with his eyebrow raised.

"Because I'm too busy trying to keep everyone safe. By the way, Fiona was my girlfriend first before you." Sonic reminded Scourge. Scourge didn't take it bad and laughed.

"And look how that turned out. "

"Well you said she isn't too fond of you right now so there!" Sonic stuck his tongue out at him.

"That's not your concern." He grumbled. Sonic saw the change of tone and felt guilty afterwards. "Why is that anyway?"

"Oh I don't know,maybe sorta,kinda not been seen much the last few weeks."

This alarmed Sonic. "Why? Scourge you can't just disappear like that!"

"Bad guy stuff ok? And I wasted a day trying to kill you remember?" Scourge reminded.

"Oh,right." Sonic whispered. He grew silent and faced away from the green king. This surprised Scourge, *Why did I say that again?* He analyzed Sonic, seeing how his blue eyes dropped a little.

Sonic hid his face in the pillow and sighed,he wasn't sure why that comment made him upset,but it did. *I don't know why I get hurt so easily now ever since me and scourge...did that..thing. *

Scourge rolled his eyes,not liking how he actually cared about Sonic at the moment. He went to Sonic's side and tapped his shoulder lightly. "Oh don't tell me you got upset, you know what I meant. Remember i tried to kill you when i saw you at the beginning before the other stuff that happened,but didn't happen." Scourge said.

Sonic turned and again gazed at the green one. "What do you mean..nothing happened?"

"Well I said back at your house that nothing happened and it was nothing." Scourge shrugged his shoulders.

"Scourge, I said it did happen and you couldn't say it didn't." Sonic said with a sigh.

Scourge huffed and slowly laid on the bed again,except a bit more closer to Sonic's side of the bed. *Maybe I should go to sleep, I don't know why we both keep talking about deep shit,I have to stop it right now.*

30 minutes later…

"Scourge?" Sonic didn't fall asleep fast, he was still pondering to himself.

"Yeah what now?" Scourge replied fast,he too didn't fall asleep.

"Um...did you like it?"

"..." Scourge tilted his head and stared at Sonic's back side.

"Scourge?"

"What do you mean?"

Sonic gulped a little and continued, "You know,back at my place. When we did..that thing."

Scourge mustered a laugh. "Thing? You have to be more precise blue."

Sonic puffed out his cheeks, "You know! When you put your..um.."

"Mah thick long cock?"

"Your wiener." Both of the hedgehogs said their responses at the same time,causing both of them to realize one of them was more innocent than the other.

"And then you put that in me. Did you like that?" Sonic asked,muzzle pink again from Scourge's answer on describing his private.

Scourge didn't feel like answering. "Erm ugh,you know what. Here's an idea, we both fall asleep now. It's like 12 already." Scourge said while looking over his alarm clock.

Sonic chuckled, "That late already? We sure talk a lot more now then."

"Yup,so good night." Scourge grumbled and settled in.

"But you didn't answer-"

Scourge started to make fake snoring sounds. Sonic huffed, somewhat didn't believe Scourge feel asleep so fast. *Jerk.* He thought. *I don't know why I like the guy. Oh not like like, just like a friend like...right?* Sonic shook his head. *Who are you kidding Sonic, you probably like him, maybe. Just fall asleep and talk to him more in the morning.* Sonic cuddled the covers and soon closed his warm, emerald eyes. Awaiting to get picked up by dreamland.

Scourge let out a quiet sigh. *I'm good, but for how long. I'm pretty sure he's going to ask in the morning.* he softly chuckled, not being heard by Sonic. *That's him,persistent. Maybe I should be less of an ass to him,maybe. Just fall asleep and you'll get Miles tools in the morning.* Scourge found a good sleeping position and closed his ice cold blue eyes, maybe someday someone will break the ice of his stare.

 **Note: Alright this chapter is done! On to the next some other time! Again thx for the kindness and happy 4th of July**!


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of a alarm clock rang throughout the King's room. Sonic's ears perked up at the ringing noise. He softly yawned and tried to sit up and stretch,just like every morning. Except for some strange reason, he couldn't sit up, it felt like something...or someone was bringing him down to the bed. Sonic struggled to break free,but no budge. He felt a bit annoyed nothing was working,he finally decided to open his eyes.

His emerald eyes shimmering when a bit of sunlight went around the dark curtain of the window. Sonic looked down and finally noticed arms wrapped around his peachy stomach and blue fur.

"Wah?" Sonic wasn't fully awake, he tried to move again. *Is someone in my room?* He thought to himself. It later came to him, he wasn't in his room. Or even in his home planet. *Oh,right. Scourge and me had a fight,then something happened,then I stopped him from trashing most of the town. Then we talked and something else happened, and I followed him to his home planet and here I am...oh now I remember.*

Sonic now finally full awake, felt warm breathe on his neck. Sonic turned his head, his eyes slightly widened and his mouth made a o. Scourge had Sonic wrapped in his strong arms very firmly,but not too tight. "Wah!" Sonic for a moment didn't know what to do, first he tried to break free and had a mini freak out,but when it wasn't working, He just watched Scourge hug him like a teddy bear, or something sweet like that.

Scourge's breathing was calm and somewhat comforting to the blue blur, his scarred and peach chest went up, and fell down in perfect rhythm. Sonic felt this on his back. He smiled and a light pink blush was on his muzzle. "Hey,sleepyhead. Wake up." Sonic said soothingly. Surprisingly, Scourge didn't wake up. He merely exhaled loudly with his nose and kept sleeping.

Of course the blue hedgehog didn't mind at all, he laid back onto the bed and let Scourge sleep and let him hug him.

*Thump thump* A few knocks were heard behind the door of Scourge's room. Sonics attention was the door now,hoping the person knocking wasn't Fiona or they weren't going to barge in. "Oh no." He whispered to himself.

"Scourge?" A young, but stern voice asked for the green one. Sonic felt nervous. *Is that Miles? Crap!* Sonic turned to Scourge and shook his shoulders while wiggling to break free from Scourge's grasp on him. The green one grunted and held on to Sonic more tighter than before.

"Scourge, open the door before I do so myself. Be properly dressed too,I don't want to see you doing anything mischievous!"Miles said while he kept knocking.

*Mischievous?!* Sonic blushed more,now making his muzzle a dark pink. Sonic struggled and started to scream whisper to the king. "Scourge! Wake up!!"

It wasn't working,it only made it worse. Scourge frowned and pulled Sonic closer to him. Now Sonic could hear his heartbeat. This made Sonic panic. "Wake up!"

"Quiet down..Fiona…hey did anyone tell ya you're so soft." Scourge mustered out,still dreaming and nuzzled Sonic's neck.

"Scourge!" Miles shouted. Sonic blushed madly but he frowned when Scourge said Fiona. *Fiona? Does he think?* Sonic shook his head. *No time to think about that! SCOURGE!*

"I'm opening the door!" Miles shouted while turning the knob.

"SCOURGE!!!"

Scourge growled and his eye shot opened when he felt he was shoved to the floor. Sonic used his elbow to break free when Scourge somewhat released his grip on him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Scourge shouted at Sonic. Miles went in the room and crossed his arms.

"What took you so long to wake up! What made you so busy you couldn't open the door!" Miles shouted at Scourge. Scourge was still dazzled and took a moment to take it all in on what just happened.

"What?" Is all that he said while rubbing his head. Sonic covered himself with his cloak better and looked at Scourge. He felt very bad he used force to wake up the green one,but he had no choice. He let out a sigh of relief though. *I saved the both of us some questions...just hope he isn't too mad at me. He should be thanking me too.*

"Nevermind you idiot, breakfast is ready so c'mon." Miles said while putting his hand behind his back and stormed off.

"Yeah yeah." Scourge replied. He stood up and brushed himself off. Sonic stood up from the bed and gave Scourge a warm smile. "Morning, Scourge!"

What Sonic got in return was a not so nice glare and a small growl. "What the hell was that for,pushing me off my fucking bed?!"

Sonic's attitude changed to guilt. "I-im sorry..you just wouldn't wake up and Miles was knocking at the door." Sonic murmured.

Scourge snorted,putting one hand on his hip and the other making a gesture in the air. "Oh so you couldn't go walk to the door and open it? You think you have more privilege here just because you're a hero?" Scourge said with sarcasm.

"No!You were hugging me from the behind! I couldn't do that!" Sonic shouted at his counterpart,he really hated being talked to like he was a snob and bratty hedgehog around Scourge.

"What?" Scourge gave a look and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, Scourge. You were hugging me,so stop yelling at me so early in the day!"

"Impossible."

"You even talked in your sleep. You're were like, 'Quiet down...Fiona. A-and you're so soft…'" Sonic reassured him. He felt hurt right now and he hated it.

"Oh if I said Fiona then I buy it. But don't tell anyone I hugged you,alright?"

"Fine,whatever." Sonic murmured. Scourge put his arm around Sonic's neck and gave a grin. "Oh c'mon, you get all sad when I yell,you better get used to it blue. But don't take it too personally." Scourge joked. Sonic huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't get sad when you yell,i just don't like it."

"Let's just go eat then sunshine." He mocked Sonic's tone. Scourge led Sonic to the dining area, the green one could already smell the food while walking over there. Sonic started to slightly hum to himself, hoping to get himself in a more cheerful mood. When they got to the dining area, Sonic could see Miles' two tails holding plates of food to the light brown table. He scratched his ear and chuckled to himself. *I didn't know you can do that with your tails, I really should teach Tails to do that too.*

His thoughts soon vanished from when he saw the other members of Scourge's gang,more specifically, the Suppression Squad. Alicia was leaning on a chair, playfully using her whip like she was actually hitting someone with it. She giggled and then turned to the the hedgehogs in front of her.

"Hey,Miles,you didn't tell me Scourge was back." she said with a frown.

"I'm quite positive that I did,but here he is nonetheless." Miles muttered before setting the silverware. Patch soon appeared as well, almost dropping his plate when he caught side of Scourge. "Oh,it's you."

"The one and only. How you doing Alicia?" Scourge asked with a wink and grin. She merely tst and crossed her arms. Scourge chuckled and looked back to patch, "Nice to see you too eyepatch."

"Can't say the same to you 'boss'." Patch muttered. Scourge of course ignored and slightly chuckled,"Oh c'mon you guys! The party is just getting started now that the king is here!" He chided before asking, "Oh wait where's Fiona?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sonic hearing himself softly whisper that question. Scourge having sharp ears and was close to the hero whispered back, "Because she's my girlfriend?" Miles soon finished preparing the table and looked up at his big brother, "She should be coming down any second now." He merely said while taking a seat.

As soon as he said this a red female fox walked over to the dining area with a not so amused face. When she caught a glance at Scourge,she stomped over to him. "What are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

"Oh you know just wandering around the neighborhood." Scourge said with a shrug.

"You realize how long it's been since I seen you?" Fiona stated,her foot tapping on the ground. Scourge grinned at her, "Oh cmon I wasn't gone for that long,I was just having some alone time!" He insisted.

"You could have gave me a heads up you know!" Scourge just chuckled, "I'll be sure to give you a heads up next time toots." Fiona just rolled her eyes and smirked to him. "You better." She said whole wrapping her and around the green hedgehog's neck.

Sonic slightly frowned at the couple, but of course it couldn't be seen since by his cloak. Miles huffed, "Don't get lovey dovey, breakfast as I said is ready."

Alicia chucked but stared at Sonic when everyone was sitting on their seats. "Who's this cloaked fella?" She asked while smiling,holding her whip, "And can I use him for some training?"

"You sure ain't shy asking that when you barely know this guy." Scourge replied with a frown. Sonic yipped a little,not liking how she said that.

"Well can I?" She asked with a innocent smile at her former boyfriend.

"No you can't whip him if that's what you want to do." Scourge replied while starting to chop down at his pancakes.

"You're not fun anymore you know." Alicia said with her tongue sticking out. Sonic sighed in relief, *Wonder how their conversations are when they eat together.* he thought while eating himself,only his muzzle could be seen now.

Fiona looked at Sonic as well,a bit curious. "Who is this guy Scourge?" She asked.

"Uh a new recruit obviously. Found him fighting real good in the streets." Scourge said blandly.

*geez,he lies like it's nothing.* Sonic thought.

"Oh ok then."Fiona was satisfied with that answer while sipping her beverage. She soon put her glass on the table and leaned herself on Scourge,which he didn't mind.

"So what were you doing all alone Scourge?" The green hedgehog chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, which made Sonic slightly feel hurt.*Why doesn't he do that to me?* he thought before realizing what he was thinking, *Keep it together Sonic. She is his girlfriend after all.* he thought."Oh you know,doing my usual misdeeds and causing mayhem." he said proudly.

Patch rolled his eyes, "Oh really how so?"

Scourge glared at him, "Trashed station square in Mobius of course!"

"Let's not talk about that right now,I want to know more about the new recruit. He hasn't talked so much ever since he got there." Milas stared while looking at Sonic, "Tell us a bit of yourself."

"Yeah!" Alicia said with a giggle. Sonic slightly choked on his food,gulping it down. "Uh well as Scourge here said I'm a fighter in the streets." He said while playing with his cloak.

"What's your name!" Alicia piped up while gripping her whip. Sonic looked at Scourge quickly,hoping for some help. The king chuckled and answered, "Isn't it so ironic his name is cloak? He felt so in touch with his name he decided to wear one."

Alicia seemed content with that answer and continued eating. "Cool."

Miles frowned, "I was expecting a more full description of you but I'll let is slide." he said*for now.*

"Enough with the questions! Cloak and I need to get going anyway." Scourge said with a little impatience. Sonic huffed softly, "Couldn't it wait till after morning?" He asked. *I really don't want to go back to Mobius yet.*

"No, let's go now! Now squirt,what do we need to get for the teleportation ring?"

Miles rolled his eyes, "Someone's energetic, here's the list." He said while handing the piece of paper to Scourge.

Scourge snatched it and nodded quickly, "You better be ready to make this thing squirt, I'll be back in no time!" He piped before grabbing Sonic's hand and running to the door.

"Wait Scourge! Where the heck are you going?" Fiona said, standing up quickly and going up to her boyfriend.

"Wherever these parts are, why you going to miss me?" Scourge joked, Sonic merely rolled his eyes and waited for the two to stop talking.

"Scourge you aren't going to leave without me, who knows how long you're going to come back." Fiona said.

"Oh c'mon I'll come back in no time,trust me." Scourge reassured,but didn't promise.

"Can't I come with you? Why are you even taking him? He's a newbie!" Fiona complained.

"No!" Sonic said quickly.

Fiona was confused for a second but quickly brushed it off. "Why not newbie? What are you going to do with my boyfriend?"

*He's not your boyfriend,he and me did something together.* he thought while speaking, "Because-"

Scourge elbowed Sonic on the stomach,which the blue blur did a tiny off and glared at Scourge.

"As much as I would love for you to come with me toots...I have to...train this guy solo,ya know? He doesn't need any pretty distractions now does he?" Scourge said with a smirk, Sonic huffed again and didn't say anything afterwards.

Fiona started to smile at him, "Oh alright, if you put it like that. Now come back as soon as you can, I'll miss you."

"Of course babe, now see ya! Better take care of yourselves till I come back ya hear?"*I got her,I still got it!*His gang except Fiona grumbled before nodding. Scourge opened the door and bolted out of the castle while still having a grasp on Sonic's hand,which made Sonic feel a little better. He stopped when the both of them were far from the castle. "Phew that was close! Aren't I right blue?" Scourge chuckled.

Sonic didn't answer and crossed his arms before taking his hood off, looking at the king with a frown.

"What?" Scourge was a bit confused.

"What do you mean what? You hit me in the stomach before I talked to Fiona!"

Scourge slightly growled, "You were going to blow it for the both of us! What was I supposed to do?"

"You didn't' have to hit me! You could have said politely to shush!" Sonic retaliated.

Scourge rubbed his head,softly mumbling. "Oh my chaos, I have to deal with this."

"What do you mean by that Scourge?" Sonic asked with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Nothing, nothing." He said while regaining his cool, "What were you going to say to Fiona anyway?"

"Well you know that she couldn't come with us because it was private." The hero stated before thinking*Telling her what I felt.*

"Oh huh,that wouldn't have been so bad. Well anyway let's get going!" Scourge piped while running again through the fields

"Hey wait,I'm not done talking about this!" Sonic said while going after him.


	10. Chapter 10

Scourge sped through the burnt fields he intentionally set on fire each time he wanted to take a quick jog every now and then. If he kept running every day in these fields,they surely would turn into black dust,swirling away somewhere in the misty oceanic sky. The green hedgehog took a quick glance over his shoulder, Sonic was still on his trail looking rather irritated from when he 'ran away' from him. He couldn't help but slip a chuckle.

"Scourge, stop running! Didn't you hear me, I said I wasn't done talking to you,mister!" Sonic shouted to his green counterpart. The last thing he thought was going to happen was Scourge actually listening to him.

Scourge closed to a halt, making Sonic almost topple over him. The blue blur's muzzle turning slightly pink when he felt even a ting of physical contact with him. Scourge didn't seem to notice but instead shoved him off.

"Alright, fine. Continue rambling about shit I don't care about. I'm listening." Scourge said causally, his lips forming an amused smirk. One of his gloved hands was over his slightly mangled ear.

This made the hero more furious than he already was. "Dude,not cool! I can't believe you just said that, it doesn't even make sense!"

"Of course it does, you just don't understand sarcasm. How can you not believe I said that, I'm no goody two shoes like you." Scourge explained, though he still wasn't taking none of this seriously.

Sonic huffed and crossed his arms. "You're just rude, you don't have to be a hero to have some manners."

Scourge chuckled, "Since when did you have manners,blue? I never seen you wear a suit, or use a napkin, or anything similar to that."

"Chaos! I listen to people,that counts as being polite!"

"I didn't bring you with me to talk about manners, remember we need to find these parts to get you outta here." Scourge said before Sonic was going use other good examples. He took out the crumbled piece of paper from his jacket, he scanned through the items again to make sure he knew where each one was.

Sonic sighed out his frustration, unlike Scourge,he didn't cuss his brains out when he had conflicts. *Never mind then.* "Ok fine, I won't tell you what I wanted to say."

"Sounds fine by me. Alright so I need this..and that...and this thing...uh..the fuck is this thing?" Scourge mumbled out, he rubbed his chin,hoping doing that would help things make more sense to him.

Sonic half hoped Scourge would be at least wonder what he was going to say. Sadly though, Scourge wasn't just in the right mind to see that. *Since when was he in the right mind anyway? All he's thinking about is sending me to Mobius. I don't want to go back just yet!*

"Scourge why can't we do this later in the day?" Sonic accidently said with a whine. Scourge looked up to look at Sonic with a monotone expression. "Cuz your friends must be **_worried sick_** about you." Scourge fibbed beautifully, he sounded as he actually meant it. *So you can get off my back and I can be free once again.* "I don't need no trouble from your team of 'freedom fighters' excessively on my case." He added to make his statement more Scourge like.

Sonic knew that was a flat out lie,but some part of him really wanted that as the true answer. He decided to play along with it though. "Oh,ok then." The blue hedgehog trotted over to him and tried to peer over his shoulder. "What do we need anyway?" He asked.

"Just nerd stuff." Scourge answered, "Metal, uh springs I think, a tracking device,you know normal stuff." Sonic cocked his head to the side from the last part the villain said. *A tracking device?* "Why would Miles need a tracking device?"

Scourge shrugged his shoulders,careful to not elbow Sonic in the face. He started to learn that Sonic wasn't a big fan of getting hit with his elbow all the time. "Beats me, I ain't no genius. Ask squirt when we come back to my castle."

Sonic gave a nod,but he couldn't shake the thought of the tracking device in his mind quickly. He tried to ignore it when he asked, "Well shall we get going then?"

"Of course we can! As long as we don't have any interruptions or more unnecessary talk." Scourge taunted, basically mocking the innocent hero.

"You're mean at times,you know that,right?"

"Oh you think this is mean?" Scourge positioned himself into running mode before zooming right past Sonic. The wind violently went through the hero's coat of blue fur, making him almost fall to the ground. "Hey!"

"Then you really don't know how mean I can really get blue." Scourge said with a dark tone, making it clearly audible for the other to hear. Sonic slightly froze from the unexpected reply...he merely stared as Scourge turned into a green blur going straight to the city once again.

He snapped out of it when his evil twin was out of view. "H-hey!" Sonic's voice cracked while he himself broke through the sound barrier. His mind started to wander at the slightly menacing and disturbing reply. *I really hope I don't get him to reveal his evil side to me. Or I guess his eviler side to me.* Sonic thought with worry before in no time catching up to Scourge.

He didn't think what he said to Sonic was scary. Heck, he thought it was normal for people to hear his much less mocking and teasing nature that was Scourge. It only happened a few times though. It only occurs with people he was,not really close to,but more bonded than normal beings in his planet,or Sonic's.

Scourge's eyes wandered over to Sonic,who was right by his side. His ice cold eyes scanned the features of Sonic's facial expression. It seemed a bit off, but no way was he going to ask what was up. He didn't want Sonic, or anyone else to think he had a soft side and cared for the others.

He made a sharp right when the two hedgehogs where in anti station square again. Thieves and homeless anti mobuins exchanged glares to the speedy beings,obviously annoyed of their abilities and presence. Some because they just didn't have a like to the 'king' of this world. Scourge didn't notice,too focused on getting the parts for Miles. *Can't want to steal something, hell I'll crash into the no zone jail for some action and fun.* He thought confidently with a smirk. *Don't get so wild you, just stealing gems and money should do it.*

Sonic hesitantly gazed over to Scourge,he looked quite busy with his bad boy thoughts to notice the blue hero. *What's he thinking? I hope it's not being happy that I'll be no longer here with him...why do I feel so gloomy about it all?* Scourge sped through the burnt fields he intentionally set on fire each time he wanted to take a quick jog every now and then. If he kept running every day in these fields,they surely would turn into black dust,swirling away somewhere in the misty oceanic sky. The green hedgehog took a quick glance over his shoulder, Sonic was still on his trail looking rather irritated from when he 'ran away' from him. He couldn't help but slip a chuckle.

"Scourge, stop running! Didn't you hear me, I said I wasn't done talking to you,mister!" Sonic shouted to his green counterpart. The last thing he thought was going to happen was Scourge actually listening to him.

Scourge closed to a halt, making Sonic almost topple over him. The blue blur's muzzle turning slightly pink when he felt even a ting of physical contact with him. Scourge didn't seem to notice but instead shoved him off.

"Alright, fine. Continue rambling about shit I don't care about. I'm listening." Scourge said causally, his lips forming an amused smirk. One of his gloved hands was over his slightly mangled ear.

This made the hero more furious than he already was. "Dude,not cool! I can't believe you just said that, it doesn't even make sense!"

"Of course it does, you just don't understand sarcasm. How can you not believe I said that, I'm no goody two shoes like you." Scourge explained, though he still wasn't taking none of this seriously.

Sonic huffed and crossed his arms. "You're just rude, you don't have to be a hero to have some manners."

Scourge chuckled, "Since when did you have manners,blue? I never seen you wear a suit, or use a napkin, or anything similar to that."

"Chaos! I listen to people,that counts as being polite!"

"I didn't bring you with me to talk about manners, remember we need to find these parts to get you outta here." Scourge said before Sonic was going use other good examples. He took out the crumbled piece of paper from his jacket, he scanned through the items again to make sure he knew where each one was.

Sonic sighed out his frustration, unlike Scourge,he didn't cuss his brains out when he had conflicts. *Never mind then.* "Ok fine, I won't tell you what I wanted to say."

"Sounds fine by me. Alright so I need this..and that...and this thing...uh..the fuck is this thing?" Scourge mumbled out, he rubbed his chin,hoping doing that would help things make more sense to him.

Sonic half hoped Scourge would be at least wonder what he was going to say. Sadly though, Scourge wasn't just in the right mind to see that. *Since when was he in the right mind anyway? All he's thinking about is sending me to Mobius. I don't want to go back just yet!*

"Scourge why can't we do this later in the day?" Sonic accidently said with a whine. Scourge looked up to look at Sonic with a monotone expression. "Cuz your friends must be worried sick about you." Scourge fibbed beautifully, he sounded as he actually meant it. *So you can get off my back and I can be free once again.* "I don't need no trouble from your team of 'freedom fighters' excessively on my case." He added to make his statement more Scourge like.

Sonic knew that was a flat out lie,but some part of him really wanted that as the true answer. He decided to play along with it though. "Oh,ok then." The blue hedgehog trotted over to him and tried to peer over his shoulder. "What do we need anyway?" He asked.

"Just nerd stuff." Scourge answered, "Metal, uh springs I think, a tracking device,you know normal stuff." Sonic cocked his head to the side from the last part the villain said. *A tracking device?* "Why would Miles need a tracking device?"

Scourge shrugged his shoulders,careful to not elbow Sonic in the face. He started to learn that Sonic wasn't a big fan of getting hit with his elbow all the time. "Beats me, I ain't no genius. Ask squirt when we come back to my castle."

Sonic gave a nod,but he couldn't shake the thought of the tracking device in his mind quickly. He tried to ignore it when he asked, "Well shall we get going then?"

"Of course we can! As long as we don't have any interruptions or more unnecessary talk." Scourge taunted, basically mocking the innocent hero.

"You're mean at times,you know that,right?"

"Oh you think this is mean?" Scourge positioned himself into running mode before zooming right past Sonic. The wind violently went through the hero's coat of blue fur, making him almost fall to the ground. "Hey!"

"Then you really don't know how **_mean_** I can really get blue." Scourge said with a dark tone, making it clearly audible for the other to hear. Sonic slightly froze from the unexpected reply...he merely stared as Scourge turned into a green blur going straight to the city once again.

He snapped out of it when his evil twin was out of view. "H-hey!" Sonic's voice cracked while he himself broke through the sound barrier. His mind started to wander at the slightly menacing and disturbing reply. *I really hope I don't get him to reveal his evil side to me. Or I guess his eviler side to me.* Sonic thought with worry before in no time catching up to Scourge.

He didn't think what he said to Sonic was scary. Heck, he thought it was normal for people to hear his much less mocking and teasing nature that was Scourge. It only happened a few times though. It only occurs with people he was,not really close to,but more bonded than normal beings in his planet,or Sonic's.

Scourge's eyes wandered over to Sonic,who was right by his side. His ice cold eyes scanned the features of Sonic's facial expression. It seemed a bit off, but no way was he going to ask what was up. He didn't want Sonic, or anyone else to think he had a soft side and cared for the others.

He made a sharp right when the two hedgehogs where in anti station square again. Thieves and homeless anti mobuins exchanged glares to the speedy beings,obviously annoyed of their abilities and presence. Some because they just didn't have a like to the 'king' of this world. Scourge didn't notice,too focused on getting the parts for Miles. *Can't want to steal something, hell I'll crash into the no zone jail for some action and fun.* He thought confidently with a smirk. *Don't get so wild you, just stealing gems and money should do it.*

Sonic hesitantly gazed over to Scourge,he looked quite busy with his bad boy thoughts to notice the blue hero. *What's he thinking? I hope it's not being happy that I'll be no longer here with him...why do I feel so gloomy about it all?*

"Oh look were here!" The green hedgehog's husky voice penetrated Sonic's thoughts. Scourge stopped running and was soon facing a worn down hardware shop. Sonic stopped shortly after and examined the store. The paint dried out,now peeling itself from off the broken wood. There was no sign connected to the shop, but it was on the soil,battered with crooked nails and broken hammers. Sonic slightly winced at the scene. *And I thought the other store was ugly.*

"Yo,blue you going in or what?" Scourge snapped at him.

Sonic bolted his body, his back not straightened and his hands on his sides. "Huh,what?" He mustered out.

"Are you scared or something? Is that why you're staring at it like that?" Scourge teased with full force. His hand was already on the door to push it open. Sonic shook his head quickly.

"What,of course not! It's just...it looks so worn down." Sonic admitted.

"What are you talking about? This shop is way more in top shape than the other stores in this damn city." Scourge replied with honesty.

Sonic looked at him strangely. "And you're ok with a building like this?"

Scourge snorted a little, "Of course, I ain't no scaredy cat. That's why I'm going in in the first place."

Sonic tried to make himself more at ease. "Do you mean scaredy hedgehog Scourge?" He softly teased to the other.

Scourge pft in response but had a grin on his pale,peach muzzle. "Whatever, don't become a smartass alright? I already have one of those in my house." He chuckled. Sonic couldn't help but laugh a little, feeling better than before. "Alright, Mr.bad."

Scourge looked at him a bit more before going in the store, Sonic was right behind him.

Sonic almost lost his balance because of the amount of dirty,brown water splattered on the cracked black and white tiles. He was relieved that Scourge was close enough to him so he could reach his shoulders to keep himself from falling. Scourge merely grumbled,but didn't yell at him to quit touching him.

Both of them went straight to the counter, surprisingly the only thing in decent condition. A fairly young, male bunny was behind the counter,seeming quite bored all alone in the store. Sonic flinched a little,at first glance thinking he was dead. Judging by the dark circles around the rabbit't coffee colored eyes, and his mouth slightly opened, and just the overall expression, you would probably mistake him as a passed away anti mobuin as well. As soon as the light brown rabbit caught sight of Scourge and the mysterious cloaled figure grasping his shoulders, he perked out fairly quickly and changed his dead expression to a slighty giddy one.

"M-may I help you, kind s-sirs?" The rabbit stuttered meekly to Scourge, he looked straight at the teenage anit mobuin. The green hedgehog laughed at the kid's unmanly tone of voice.

"Geez, you gotta work on your manly voice kid." Scourge chided with a grin, Sonic slightly revealed part of his face to see the scared rabbit.

"I will, sir." He said quickly, trying to act sincerely as possible.

"Woah,don't call me sir,kid. You're making me sound like a old man over here! Call me your majesty will ya?" Scourge answered with amusement.

The rabbit nodded, "Of course,your majesty. My stupid mistake!"

"Now that's more like it!"

"What's your name,kid? Sonic asked the rabbit with warmness in his calm voice. Scourge looked at Sonic dumbfounded for a short time, not expecting him to talk to nicely to the stranger.

The rabbit looked at Sonic strangely before replying, "Brain." He hoped this cloaked figure wasn't going to take advanage of him just because Scourge was around.

Sonic smiled at him, "That's a nice name. Nice to meet you."

"T-thanks." Brain stuttered a little,very confused on how nice this stranger was being. Scourge slighlty glared at the confused clerk,before doing the same to Sonic.

"Are you planning on an ambush or something?" Brain asked suspiciously. Sonic waved his hands everywhere while shaking his head. "No! Of course not,why would we? You seem nice!" Scourge grumbled to himself in annoyance."You're suppose to act like one of my gang members you idiot." He mumbled.

Sonic did a small oh, he soon covered his mouth with the dark fabric. Brain looked confused for a moments before asking, "Wait,he's in your gang?"

"Sadly yes." Scourge admitted,in return he received a small nudge on the shoulder by Sonic. "Hey,I'm not that bad!"

"Exactly."

"A-are you going to ambush me? You don't have to,take it! Take all of it!" The bunny said desperately,already opening the broken cashier and throwing money at Scourge.

The green hedgehog would have been furious if people threw stuff at him, but he grinned widely when it was money instead of bricks,or something unpleasant like that. "Oh ho! Don't mind if I do! Tell you what, give me all the money and I'll let you live." Scourge chided,stuffing the green papers in his pocket.

"Yes your majesty!"

Sonic gasped a little,frowning at the greedy hedgehog. "Scourge,give this guy his money back! It isn't yours!"

"It is now!"

"We weren't going to even ambu-" Scourge immediately shoved his hand to Sonic's babbling mouth. "Shut up." Scourge whispered to him.

"?! Scmph! Stmp!" Sonic tried to talk through Scourge's hand on his mouth,but to no avail. He soon stopped talking so Scourge would let his mouth be free from his clutches.

"Why thanks a bunch kid, you saved yourself from the king!" Scourge piped up before scratching his head. The brown bunny just nodded sheepishly, hoping the two hedgies would leave him alone.

"What's the matter,Scourge?" Sonic asked the other, a but puzzled on why the green one was doing and thinking.

"I feel like we came here for a reason other than robbing this guy." Scourge stated with a mumble.

"Were you trying to buy something here? Maybe a nice hammer or a weapon?" Brain suggested.

"No no, I already have my fists and good ol fashion knife as a weapon." *Not counting my devilishly good looks and speed mind you.* Scourge thought pridely. Sonic looked at him with slight shock. *Wait this guy has a knife?! Like right now?!*

"Scourge,we came here for the stuff on Mile's list,remember?" Sonic told Scourge gently,hoping that he didn't stutter. Scourge's face soon lit up in realization, he soon did a quick chuckle.

"Oh right, I was having too much fun robbing this guy that I forgot." Scourge looked directly at the clerk and asked. "Do you have any of these things in your 'store?'" He soon took out the paper and handed it to him.

Brain took the paper and read the lists carefully,but quickly. He slightly gulped,hesitant to tell his customer the bad news.

"Well???" Scourge leaned on the counter, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Um..sorry. sadly we don't have these types of equipment here."

"What?!" Scourge slammed his fists onto the once decent countertop. The cracks could be seen on the dusty furniture.

Sonic and Brain flinched. One was more scared than the other. Sonic tried to calm the villian down. "Scourge,be cool!"

"Shut it!" He yelled to Sonic before focusing his attention to the clerk. "What the fuck do you mean you don't have these?! This is a hardware shop!" Scourge growled. *I came all the way here specifically for this!*

The clerk whimpered in response. "People couldn't afford these materials so we threw the last away…"

Sonic raised his brow from the reason. "Why couldn't you just lower the price?"

Brain scratched his head in slight embarrassment. "I didn't think of that."

"Well where the hell did you throw them?" Scourge asked with less anger in his voice. As long as there somewhere on this planet,he was fine.

"The dump, they were thrown away a few hours ago." He whispered. *Don't kill me please!* "The materials you're looking for should still be there."

Scourge huffed in annoyance. He eyed Sonic who had his hands on his shoulders, he assumed that was his way of calming the anti hedgehog down. Surprisingly it did work,but he didn't dare to say it out loud. Scourge would probably have tortured this innocent fellow with his knife,or worse.

"Well know who's the lucky fucker today?" Scourge said sarcastically. Sonic kept giving glances at him, but he ignored them until they were out of there. "Alright,I'll take me leave from this place. Next time I come here,you better have the goods I need." Scourge warned.

"What are the goods you need for next time?"

Scourge whispered to the clerk's ear, the bunny nodding in understandment. "Ok,I'll definitely have those when you come back."

"Good. Now take care,don't get attack by other people,unless if it's me and my gang." Scourge said with a sharp laugh. Brain laughed nervously and nodded.

Sonic wanted to say something to Scourge,but the green fellow already grabbed his wrists and practically dragged him out of the shop.

Sonic took his wrist away from Scourge when they were outside. "What's wrong with you!" Scourge eyed him with no interest, "What are you talking about now?"

"You just threatened a innocent anti mobiun, and you laughed at him!" Sonic remarked. *Why must you be like this?*

"Innocent? You really don't understand this place do you,blue?" Scourge pointed out.

Sonic shook his head, "Maybe you're the one who doesn't understand this place,Scourge."

"That doesn't make sense I've lived and survived here!" Scourge barked.

"You never know,maybe he's a very nice person." Sonic said quietly.

"What do you know? You fond of this wimp?" Scourge questioned.

Sonic huffed, "Being nice to someone doesn't mean you love the person." He explained. Scourge grew quiet for a moment.

Sonic quickly added, "But you can be nice to someone if you love them too. It depends on the situation."

Scourge scoffed, "Whatever,I didn't need that explanation." Though on the inside he felt relief for some reason. Was it because for a moment Sonic was being nice because of pity? *Hell no,I don't care if that blue fucker doesn't like me!* Scourge argued to himself in his mind.

Sonic gave a small smile to him, "I don't know,you seemed a bit off when I said about being nice to you."

Scourge Scourge pft and crossed his arms. "Let's just go to the dump already."

Sonic chuckled and nodded, "Ok,Scourge."


End file.
